Love All Through The Night
by ukkicamarud
Summary: Reborn's shoulders loosened slightly with pure contentment as opened the door to his apartment. He paused as he heard a small rustle coming from his bedroom."Shit, how did someone know where I live?" Reborn cussed, peering into his bedroom with his finger on the trigger expecting an intruder, what he didn't expect was his wayward sky. seme!OC x Bottom!Reborn (WARNING: SMUT!)
1. Chapter 1

Since this is my first time writing...please be nice and thank you for reading. Also if anyone knows where to upload stories with more...sexual content...can you tell me please? If you want more of this story, just ask! Hope you enjoy! - From your newbie writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Chapter 1- Surprise, surprise, look what have here!**

Sliding the key through the slit and unlocking his apartment door, Reborn's shoulders loosened slightly with pure contentment as he stepped through the doorway. Knocking off his leather shoes near the shoe racket on his way to the kitchen, Reborn carefully took his fedora off his head, mindful of Leon still sleeping soundly on the brim of the hat, plopping it onto the hallway cabinet. Instantly feeling the sudden urge for a nice cup of coffee, Reborn quicken his pace, passing a door which led to his bedroom and paused as he heard a small rustle coming from the room.

"Shit, how did someone know where I live?" Reborn thought as he turned around silently, hand automatically reaching in his pocket, pulling out a black sleek backup gun.

Cautiously peering into the bedroom from the ajar door, Reborn tensed as he saw a figure on the bed sheets. Not the type to be flashy, Reborn quickly pushed the door open and aimed at the oblivious intruder, fingers on the trigger, moments away from pulling it back. The figure snored quietly and rolled onto their side, grumbling in their own La-La land while putting an arm over a fluffy part of the white sheets where it seemed to bunch up at. Reborn's eyes widen with disbelief and his gripe slackened as he stared in utter astonishment at the familiar face of his sky.

"Raiya?" Reborn whispered incredulity, a cloud of shock, relief and a little small bit of love shot across his sharp face. Crouching down on his knees, gun left on the soft white carpet forgotten, Reborn lifted his hand to his lovers sleeping face, hovering just above his cheeks, hesitating.

"Damn it, The World's Strongest Hitman does not hesitate."

"Just do it."

"Those plump, pink lips are just waiting for a French kiss."

A tiny voice that Reborn failed to even recall being in his jumbled up mind, whispered desperately,

 _"_ _God, I missed him."_

Reborn shook his meaningless thoughts away and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against his lover's lips. Moaning softly more aroused than usual because of years away from physical contact and connection, Reborn pushed his wet lips deeper making the small kiss into something more sexual. Not realizing at some point he had closed his eyes, another set of eyes opened, staring at Reborn in amusement. Reborn's eyes flew a hand grabbed on his hair, pushed him forward, deepening the kiss.

Noticing that Raiya was awake made Reborn's face heat up slightly, surprised but almost too small to notice but Raiya cocked his head and smiled knowingly into the demanding wet kiss. Raiya glanced to the side and used his free hand to grasp Reborn by the waist onto the bed on top of him, making Reborn straddle hips purposely while still distracting Reborn with his tongue flickering around the untouched corners of Reborn's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, back again! Thank you if you have read this and hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Previously-**

 _Noticing that Raiya was awake made Reborn's face heat up slightly, surprised but almost too small to notice but Raiya cocked his head and smiled knowingly into the demanding wet kiss. Raiya glanced to the side and used his free hand to grasp Reborn by the waist onto the bed on top of him, making Reborn straddle hips purposely while still distracting Reborn with his tongue flickering around the untouched corners of Reborn's lips._

 **Chapter 2-**

Raiya stared into Reborn's cloudy eyes before closing his eyes and bit Reborn's lower lip affectionately, asking for entrance. Reborn relented, bending down lower and opened his mouth, letting the others tongue reach in before slithering his own tongue in Raiya's. Reborn and Raiya's tongues pushed and coiled against each other, fighting for dominance, both on equal footing until Raiya abruptly gripped Reborn's hips and grinded his large, warm bulge between Reborn's legs, forcefully pushing it upwards while pulling Reborn's hips down at the same time. Reborn arched backwards and let out a string of Italian curses before moaning loudly when the body beneath buckled again, arousing his already hard mini Reborn Jr further. Reborn closed his lips tightly, refusing to make such a lewd sound escape his lips again, crossing his arms over his dress shirt and glared down at the smirking face.

"So we're going to play this game huh, Reborn~?" Raiya mischievously said rolling Reborn's name off his tongue in a thick Italian accent.

Reborn shivered against his will at the sadistic smile and the way Raiya's mouth pronounced his name in such an erotic way but refused to acknowledge it. The hands on Reborn's hips started to crawl up, lifting the dress shirt from behind and went underneath, nails slowly tracing Reborn's spine with on the way up making Reborn's back tense. Once the hands were on the shoulder blades, they massaged leisurely, loosening unknown knots and muscles. Reborn unconsciously relaxed and moved his hands backwards, leaning on them, no longer guarding his chest. Hands left their post to let fingers flittered across Reborn's abs and roamed higher, popping buttons. Slender fingers traced Reborn's nipples before rolling two plump, pink nipples and twisting them. Reborn jolted when he felt a hand leave to remove his shirt, intentionally rubbing his nipple roughly with the material as it fell off.

"Hmm…Not making a sound yet? We'll see about that later, Reborn," Raiya whispered seductively near his left ear, licking the inside shell and biting on the lobe, pulling it down as both fingers flicked his nipples turning them rock hard.

Raiya open-mouthed kissed his lips tangling tongues together. Reborn closed his eyes; hands automatically unfolded and grasped Raiya's hair, roughly pulling him into the kiss more. Raiya's hands roamed around Reborn's body before coming to a stop for a split-second to unbuckle the belt and moved towards the back. Reborn held in a moan when hands groped his ass, squeezing its cheeks together before spreading it wide apart, fingers rimming the edge of the ringed muscle on Reborn's slacks. A wandering knee grinded into a noticeable patch of wet, sticky pre-cum on the slacks that was seeping through.

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Haa..."_

 **Preview of the Next Chapter-**

 _One hand left to open a drawer and flicked off the cap of a small lubricant bottle, pouring the whole bottle into the hand. The other hand, slithered into the slacks, going past the crack and lowered to fondle a pair of sacs, squeezing tightly, holding it captive until Reborn opened his lips gasping, bending his head over Raiya's shoulder before sadistically repeating again._

Thank you for reading- Newbie Writer


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I have come back once again. Not sure if I should continue or not, a sudden tsunami of 'no,no,no,no,noooooo' just hit me straight due to a lot of tests coming back... hope you enjoy and if you see any mistakes, please tell me! thank you readers!

Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Previously-**

 _Raiya's hands roamed around Reborn's body before coming to a stop for a split-second to unbuckle the belt and moved towards the back. Reborn held in a moan when hands groped his arse, squeezing its cheeks together before spreading it wide apart, fingers rimming the edge of the ringed muscle on Reborn's slacks. A wandering knee grinded into a noticeable patch of wet, sticky pre-cum on the slacks that was seeping through._

 **Chapter 3- The Workings of a Black hole**

One hand left to open a drawer and flicked off the cap of a small lubricant bottle, pouring the whole bottle into the hand. The other hand, slithered into the slacks, going past the crack and lowered to fondle a pair of sacs, squeezing tightly, holding it captive until Reborn opened his lips gasping, bending his head over Raiya's shoulder before sadistically repeating again. The lubricated hand pushed the outer slacks till it fell down, leaving Reborn only with his underwear left. The hand went inside the underwear spreading the cheeks wide apart, slipping a long index finger in the wet squishy, pinkish hole, wiggling it around like a worm before slowing down to curl and uncurl and scraped the nail on the prostrate hard.

Reborn's back instantly arched straight back up immediately, face scrunched up, eyes shut tightly and mouth open wide, loudly moaning, echoing around the bedroom. Raiya teased Reborn by pulling back his finger every time Reborn tried to push the finger deeper craving for something bigger, making Reborn more frustrated than he's been in his entire life.

"Raiya…" Reborn growled, turning his head and lift his hand up about smack Raiya right across his head, suddenly yelped, face steaming red from the smack on his ass, a large, red hand-print staining his wet ass.

Reborn glared, "You fucking asshol-ah…"

Smirking, Raiya pulled out his finger before roughly shoving his index and middle along with the underwear inside the slippery hole, twisting his fingers deeper into the wet cavern and then stopped. Reborn let a frustrated mix between a growl and a sigh but jolted when a hand hit his left cheek, leaving marks on both rear ends.

"Now, now Rebo-Chan, you gotta work for my one" Raiya said mockingly, letting a hand fall on his crotch. The other fingers wiggled and hit the prostrate dead center hard repeating it until Reborn reached the apex of his climax. Reborn quickly held onto Raiya's shoulders unable to last any longer, letting his head fall down closing his eyes, moaning shakily as he came in his boxers. Hot cum dripped down from the edges of the fabric, underwear plastered in his crack and front fully soaked, running down Reborn's trembling thighs.

Reborn exhausted, slumped forward onto Raiya's bare chest, panting. Slowly removing his fingers, Raiya grabbed Reborn's ass gently and massaged him to relax the muscles. Reborn in a daze, still hazy from the climax, moaned softly and pushed back, grinding himself into the hands. Raiya only sighed and smiled gently at Reborn's tired face, and swung his legs over the bed onto the carpet. Raiya brought Reborn with him in his arms to the mini spa connected to the bedroom.

Once they were in the filled-spa, Raiya set Reborn in the hot water lightly and Reborn sunk in the water till only his head was showing, sighing. Raiya got hold of the body wash and wet towel and washed himself. Reborn glanced over, eyes never straying from Raiya.

'I'm only looking because he just happen to be there' Reborn repeated the mantra.

'I'm only looking because he jus-…' Reborn stared as Raiya washed his lower regions. Raiya noticed Reborn's stare and smirked.

"What? like what you see?"

"..No, just seeing if you gained any fat from eating my entire fridge."

"Eh?! How'd you know?!"

"So you did." Reborn deadpanned.

"So what?! It's not like you didn't gain weight…did you?!" "Hey, let me see!" Raiya doggy paddled to Reborn and pounced on him, falling on Reborn laughing as Reborn complained. Raiya sniffed at Reborn and pulled back, making a disgusted face waving a hand in front like a fan dramatically.

"You haven't even started washing have you…?" Raiya gave a flat Reborn a flat stare.

"I'm washing you," Raiya firmly said as he stood up to get the body wash and new towel.

Reborn gave Raiya an amused stare, folding his arms across his chest.

 **Preview of the next chapter-**

 _Raiya twisted around looking at Reborn oddly, "Hey, are you alright, Reborn?" slightly concerned. Reborn averted his eyes, looking to the side unable to say such an embarrassing sentence with a straight face._

 _"…I have a thing stuck in my ass. Can you help."_

 _"What." "O-Okay?"_

 _Thanks for reading- Newbie Writer_


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to write finish this chapter because i know what it feels like when you are left with either; A) a cliffhanger B) a 7-year finally update C) a warning of: this is only a oneshot, sorry**

 **So, here you go! Here to please your heart.**

 **Chapter 4- Is It Getting Hot In Here...**

Reborn shook his head smiling slightly as the mother hen-ish concern for him. Reborn turned to face the wall and sat on the steps underwater when Raiya came back with a handful of body wash squirted in it. Slapping it onto Reborn's back, massaging it into his and broad shoulders, gradually getting lower, Reborn gave a lazy thumbs up when Raiya massaged a knot of tensed up muscle loose. Reborn twisted around so Raiya continued washing the legs, chest and arms till there was only a little bit of body wash stuck at the bottom and lid.

"Reborn, you do realise I need to do your bits so bend over a little" too tired and relaxed to retort, Reborn bend over slightly, leaning over the edge of the spa. Getting the cloth, Raiya stuck a finger in the cap, annoyed that it wouldn't come out and tired again. And again. And again. Raiya's hand twitched in irritation, and just shoved the cloth in, quickly cleaning the leftovers from before. Reborn startled at the harsh shove, didn't complain because he nearly whimpered from a sharp edge digging inside, carefully trying to avoid any embarrassing sounds coming out of his mouth like earlier. Raiya swished the wet cloth one last time and pulled it out, washing it in the warm water in the spa.

"Finished Reborn, I'm gonna go out~" Reborn feeling uncomfortable, squeezed his butt and felt some sort of object inside and reached back to remove it, pushing two fingers in and tried to grab hold of it but instead accidentally pressed the object on his prostrate. Letting out an awkward moan, not expecting that, Reborn tried again only to hit his prostrate again. Reborn arched back slightly and covered a moan with his hand. Raiya collected the towels and bottles and was about to step out of the spa when Reborn pulled him back down into the warm water.

"Hm? We're gonna turn into prunes at this rate, Reborn, come on," Raiya said exasperated and made to stand up again. Panicking slightly, Reborn tried to walk to Raiya but let out a string of odd moans instead, little Reborn Jr standing tall saluting in the water aroused. The damned object kept hitting his prostrate every time he moved his legs.

Raiya twisted around looking at Reborn oddly, "Hey, are you alright, Reborn?" slightly concerned. Reborn averted his eyes, looking to the side unable to say such an embarrassing sentence with a straight face.

"…I have a thing stuck in my ass. Can you help."

"What." "O-Okay?"

Reborn bent over the edge while Raiya put down the items on the floor. Reborn squeezed his ass a few times, seeing if the thing was still in and promptly winced.

"Stop that." Raiya smacked the left cheek lightly. Reborn huffed, turning his head away. Raiya slowly pushed two fingers in feeling around for an object. The fingers went deeper and finally hit something that wasn't fleshy, pushing it on the prostrate unknowing, making Reborn let out a small moan and flush.

"Have you got it yet?" Reborn mumbled out a tad mortified.

"Wait…" Bending down, Raiya stretched the pink hole wider to see inside using the other hand but saw nothing but wet, pink flesh slightly tensing every now and then. Peering over the top of Reborn's ass, looking at Reborn's head,

"Oy, it's probably gonna hurt cause' I'm stretching it" and saw a nod from Reborn and continued. Raiya made a scissoring motion with his fingers in the hole relaxing it for the big stretch.

"I might as well have a bit of fun, right? I didn't even enter Reborn before! Tomorrow I wanna try IT out, heh" Raiya thought, smirking.

 **Preview of the next chapter-**

 _'He sounds so cute, maybe I should rub the block into the prostrate' Raiya thought. Having four fingers inside the warm mass, Raiya glanced at Reborn's red, sweaty, panting face, momentarily stopping before looking back to the dripping cavern._

 **Thank you for reading, if you are confused about something or see a mistake, feel free to tell me so I can fix it!**

 **\- Your working-hard-for-exams-writer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo people! Adding another chapter again! Hope you have a nice day, meet a friend you haven't seen in a long time and find some lucky money on the ground while walking. Just passing on the good karma! Anyway, moving on, here's you chapter.**

 **Previously-**

 _"Oy, it's probably gonna hurt cause' I'm stretching it" and saw a nod from Reborn and continued. Raiya made a scissoring motion with his fingers in the hole relaxing it for the big stretch._

 _"I might as well have a bit of fun, right? I didn't even enter Reborn before! Tomorrow I wanna try IT out, heh" Raiya thought, smirking._

 **Chapter 5- Those Expert Fingers Back Again!**

Fingers still scissoring, started to twist around, curl and uncurl going deeper, Reborn's body shook the tiniest. Raiya smiled evilly. Adding a third digit, Raiya intentionally pushed the object on the prostrate, hearing a muffled noise coming from the front. He scissored faster, hitting the block purposely every now and then harder and harder, hearing stifled moans and felt Reborn's body twitch and shake. By the time the fourth digit pushed into the squelching hole, Reborn kept moaning not even covering it up anymore.

'He sounds so cute, maybe I should rub the block into the prostrate' Raiya thought. Having four fingers inside the warm mass, Raiya glanced at Reborn's red, sweaty, panting face, momentarily stopping before looking back to the dripping cavern.

'And no pain,' Raiya thought deeply until felt something move, shaking him out of his thoughts and looked down noticing that Reborn had pushed back on the four fingers, rocking back and forth making squelchy sounds, moaning loudly not even caring about the unknown object anymore. Smirking at his success, Raiya wedged in the final finger into the dripping hole, fitting it in snuggly and stilled Reborn by holding his hip tightly.

"Hey...Reborn… I can't get the object out if you keep moving…," Raiya said adding a bit of fake frustration and annoyance in his voice. Reborn tried to push back harder but couldn't due to Raiya's tight grip on his hip.

"Just move of I'll move" Reborn bit out, tinting red.

'YESSSSSS! Show me that delicious ass!' Raiya mentally cheered, inner Raiya whooping loudly, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Whatever you say Captain~" Raiya said happily. Steading Reborn's hip, Raiya closed his fist slowly and pushed it further in up to the wrist and pulled it out painstakingly slow. Lessening the grip on Reborn's hip, curious on what he would do, Reborn Pushed the fist back into his warm cavern, tightening his muscles on Raiya's fist sucking it slowly. Raiya did it again pulling it out fully and this time released his hold on Reborn's hip. Reborn rocked backwards, pressing the fist in deeper in one go, gasping in tons of air, panting, sweat on his heated face. Those famous curls bounced as he rocked again, making a loud squelching noise, pre-cum squishing put of his ass dribbling down his shiny ass, leaving a wet cum streak trailing down to his sacs, sliding between his shaking legs. Raiya stopped Reborn from rocking and slammed his fist into the widen cum-filled cavern right to mid-arm, knowing he hit bulls-eye when Reborn's screamed, eyes wide, pure white pleasure blinding him, and face flushed from the climax building up (or steam lol), cum splurting in an arc onto the floor and walls and slowed down, cum still running down Reborn's cock from the top. Reborn collapsed in exhaustion, saliva strings attached on his chin and lips, panting unable to hold himself up anymore.

'No other women or man could ever give me such a feeling…Mio Dio' Reborn hazily thought tiredly. Leaning forward and finally positioning in front of the cum-filled hole, cum used as lubrication, Raiya whispered into Reborn's left ear huskily,

"We're not done yet _Rebo-chan~_ "

Reborn's eyes widen in surprise and a good amount of fear.

 **Preview of the Next Chapter-**

 _After a few moments, Raiya stood up with a slightly out of breath, evil smile holding Reborn by the legs, still inside of Reborn's wet, sticky hot mess and walked to the bedroom siting backwards on the bed._ _Reborn opened his hazy eyes and mumbled out a threat halfheartedly, "Never again. You hear me."_

 **Thanks for reading, please tell me if you see any mistakes or confused and I will edit it.**

 **(You think I should end the story with the next chapter? enthusiasm is leaving me very quickly...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! back again, hope you enjoy! too many exams lately, it has been so awful, i'll tell you...**

 **sorry it's so short compared to the other chapters, was doing it on a tight schedule.**

 **Previously-**

 _'_ _No other women or man could ever give me such a feeling…Mio Dio' Reborn hazily thought tiredly. Leaning forward and finally positioning in front of the cum-filled hole, cum used as lubrication, Raiya whispered into Reborn's left ear huskily, " We're not done yet Rebo-chan~"_

 **Chapter 6- Round Two Boys¬**

Reborn's eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and fear as he felt Raiya Jr nudge his rim ready for round two.

"I suggest you brace yourself Rebo-chan, cause' I'm going in hard and fast." The second he heard that Reborn Jr stiffened, slowly standing against Reborn's will. Reborn braced himself knowing he had no chance getting out of this bathroom any time soon and recollected his thoughts quickly. Reborn's hands gripped on the spa till they were white when Raiya slammed his cock straight on the block, making the corner of the object push against the prostrate and the cock hit the slippery muscle. Reborn arched, eyes wide, pink buds nipples coincidentally pressed down against the cold floor, sweat glistening on his ass and face and screamed. Raiya knew Reborn was about to come from the first one only and quickly held an intensely tight grasp of Reborn's shaft, pumping Reborn's shaft timing it at the same time he slammed in the messy semen- filled hole. Reborn couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness in this situation, panting with his lewd body pressed on the cold floor, luscious ass sticking up in the air, legs unconsciously spreading wider to be penetrated into that addictive rigid cock unable to pump his own cock to reach climax faster.

"Ha! R-Raiya, ah! I w-want t-' C-Cumghh~!" Reborn moaned out shamelessly through the squelching noises, Raiya vigorously thrusted in one more time, face screwed up panting, pushing out gushes of hot cum from the gluttonous wet hole, dripping everywhere. While Raiya thrusted he released his hold on Reborn's cock making semen splatter on the walls before groaning, cumming his load into Reborn's ass and collapsing on top of reborn afterwards. After a few moments, Raiya stood up with a slightly out of breath, evil smile holding Reborn by the legs, still inside of Reborn's wet, sticky hot mess and walked to the bedroom siting backwards on the bed.

Reborn opened his hazy eyes and mumbled, "Never again. Too much…we even…the bathroom…" and gave Raiya a sloppy kiss (his way of showing affection XD) unlike his usual gentlemanly kiss which Raiya returned by bouncing his knee, making Reborn bounce on Raiya's hard rod, deepening it. Reborn blearily glowered before he felt his ass slowly suck in Raiya's hard cock, his expression changing into one of sensuality, moaning softly, panting and clenched his occupied ass, inadvertently making it go hard for another round.

"Tomorrow, but not today please…" Reborn groaned out.

Raiya threw his head back and a resounding laughter echoed around the room.

 **Preview of the next chapter-**

 _"Damn. Totally forgot about this miserable fuck," Raiya cussed quietly. Raiya carefully lifted Reborn off his cock by the hips, shivering as a small blast of cold air immediately his exposed cock. Raiya pushed his hand in Reborn's messy lecherous hole searching for the infuriating object. His finger unexpectedly hit it and pulled out the object until it plopped onto the bed._

 **Thank you for reading, if you see any miss edits please tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. Though I guess that the character Raiya is my own character I made out of the blue.**

 **:) Enjoy!**

 **Previous Chapter-**

 _Reborn opened his hazy eyes and mumbled, "Never again. Too much…we even…the bathroom…" and gave Raiya a sloppy kiss (his way of showing affection XD) unlike his usual gentlemanly kiss which Raiya returned by bouncing his knee, making Reborn bounce on Raiya's hard rod, deepening it. Reborn blearily glowered before he felt his ass slowly suck in Raiya's hard cock, his expression changing into one of sensuality, moaning softly, panting and clenched his occupied ass, inadvertently making it go hard for another round._

 _"Tomorrow, but not today please…" Reborn groaned out._

 _Raiya threw his head back and a resounding laughter echoed around the room._

 **Chapter 7- Missing Object All Along**

"In the end, we just got dirtier and I had only one extra round in the tub," Raiya whined, bouncing his knee a few more times making Reborn moan and pant harder against Raiya's chest, clenching his teeth. Shit. It felt so damn good. So unbelievably good. Reborn flared his flame out, giving a warning to his sky to stop before he'd give up arguing and just allow himself to drown in pure pleasure. Raiya shuffled his body closer, flaring his flames carefully, making it surround Reborn like a cocoon of bright orange. Reborn inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in content like a black cat sun-basking near a shining window, stretching forward. A low grumble was heard from Raiya's chest as he felt his sun's flame burst out in the brightest yellow he'd seen in years. It was blindingly beautiful.

He's _real_ , He's _here_. Calm down, he's _not_ going away, he's _not_ leaving me, Raiya reminded himself, clutching Reborn's head closer to his neck, tightly.

"Are you sure Reborn...? I still wanna go another round and I promise you'll be more than just satisfied," Raiya purred into his ear sensually and pushing Reborn down on his lap harder to show that he really meant it causing Reborn to grip onto Raiya's shoulder, face flushing, trying to stead his breath. Raiya nudged his head between chin and shoulder like a child being stubborn, swirling his tongue on Reborn's jugular and making his way up to the jawline. Reborn weakly pushed one of Raiya's shoulders trying to get some more space between them but clearly it seemed it wasn't working out so well. Raiya lifted Reborn's hips up slowly before letting it gravity do its job making reborn's situation worse. Reborn rolled his head to Raiya's shoulder unable to stop himself from softly moaning lewdly, weakly covering his lips with his hand. As Raiya lifted Reborn's hips a third time, to Reborn's utter horror, felt his cock slowly rise and hit Raiya's torso. Raiya looked down and smiled deviously, "well, looky looky here, as least your body knows what it wants," his index finger trailing down to the base and back up at torturing pace. Reborn twitched and pulled his waist away from the touch, forgetting the other one in his buttocks. Both of them let out a groan of pleasure, Raiya pushing Reborn's ass closer, one finger accidentally slipping in the twitchy, warm hole when he was tugging. Reborn arched his back, feeling a tingle of pleasure coming back to haunt him in his spine, unintentionally closing the space between them.

Reborn moved his tired arm over Raiya's shoulder, pulling himself nearer to Raiya's cheek, hiding his face.

"Please...," Reborn breathed on the side of Raiya's face, plump lips ghosting over his cheek, hot breath giving Raiya the shivers.

Damn, he got me, Raiya thought.

"...if Reborn insists, tomorrow then," Raiya sighed, slight disappointment leaking through his voice as he slowed the bouncing to a stop. However, one of Raiya's hand seemed like it did not want to listen, slithering lower, stroking Reborn's thighs. Reborn huffed, swatting the hand away as it neared his rear end.

"Raiya…you can do whatever you want like dying my hair yellow or something but no today, you sex demon," Reborn mumbled tiredly, cuddling, his body relaxing before drifting off to La La land. He was dead tired and knowing that he was in a safe place with nothing but his sky, took him into the depths of a deep sleep. Raiya heaved a sigh and shifted, wincing suddenly when he felt A CERTAIN OBJECT stab the top of his cock.

"Damn. Totally forgot about this miserable fuck," Raiya cussed quietly. Raiya carefully lifted Reborn off his cock by the hips trying to avoid waking Reborn (Reborn was scary as hell, when being woken up abruptly), shivering as a small blast of cold air immediately blew on his exposed cock. Oh how much he wanted to shove his cock right back in the heat again. Raiya pushed his fingers in Reborn's messy lecherous hole ever so slowly, avoiding the prostrate even though he wanted to abuse it so bad, searching for the infuriating object. His finger unexpectedly hit it and pulled out the wet object until it plopped onto the bed.

"Ah. I guess I found the missing lid." Raiya said amused. Raiya left the lid on the bedside table and tucked Reborn under the covers before snuggling into the covers, head turned to mush his face into the fluffy pillow. Raiya closed his eyes, the edges of his mouth unconsciously lifting into a smirk.

"Anything I want huh?"

TO BE CONTINUED.

 **Well I guess this is it? I don't know if I should write more on this story or not. Sorry for not keeping Reborn in character! He's just really difficult to write because he's such a snazzy, suave and gentlemanly character! Thank you for those who continued on reading this story even though there were some errors and OOC and such etc.**

 **On the other hand, please tell me if I should write another one related to this story or any other suggestions on what you guys want to happen after this.**

 **Once again, Thank YOU For Reading!**


End file.
